Talk:Habrok
I did 518 damage to this NM to kill it, 1/1 on the mantle drop during Sandstorm weather.Nakts 22:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) 506 damage this time, Windstorm. I'm thinking it's got 500 HP, but I'll wait for someone to confirm this. Nakts 08:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I decided to track this NM down for the drop and to get an idea of its pop patterns. It appeared twice during wind weather, but once it appeared during earth weather. Unless I looked away from the game at a bad moment, I don't think there was any wind weather before earth came around. I didn't take ToD down for the first kill, but the second was 2:32am, and the third was 3:23am. --Minerva's Legion 09:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Did 546 damage to kill it, the last 3 hits being 15, 16, 15 dmg, so over 530 hp on it total for me, probably a higher level 1. Killed it on level 42 WHM Wolf Valheru 12:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Weather does not guarantee pop with this NM. I camped this 2 hours before it popped on earth weather. In that time, 2 wind and another earth weather occurred before it popped. I am 1/1 on the drop with th3. --Grumpette 04:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that this NM seems to pop day time at the start of weather but avoids night time weather? 3rd time this has occurred where it has skipped night weather. --Grumpette 20:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) It does spawn at night time,I just killed it at around 1.00am game time (Windsday,earth weather) and got the drop. 1/4 Daffy654 20:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I've beaten it 3 times now, it's only used Wing Cutter once Nakts 01:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you fought it on a job that doesn't kill it quickly? The last three times I fought it on 21DNC it used Wing Cutter no less than 8 times a fight. I beat it quickly, no wing cutter. It also spawned at night for me, during Earth weather. Took about 30 minutes during one, then spawned instantly as soon as weather came up on the other. 1/2 FFXI-Nai 01:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Went 1/1 TH3 was passing by on windy weather. --Lisamarie 17:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) 1/20 now on this without thf really thinking the drop rate should be lowered Aiyana 06:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Timed weather spawn confirmed pop on both wind and earth weather and its not lottery as it poped while i was killing the 4 akbabas in the area 0/2 on drop 1 wind 1 earth but want this for my low lvl bst as im trying to level it having so much bst gear free drop to me or being easy for me to lot 3/5 bst afv2 Redchaos 14:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Minimum HP Confirmed Fought on Iceday during Sandstorm weather. Did 505 damage to kill it. 25 damage did took 5% of its HP (used a Beestinger on my 75RDM to get more hits for less DMG.) giving Habrok about 500HP. Went 1/2 on the mantle. (Edited drop rate to include my kills.) :* On a side note he popped immediately at start of weather both times. Tristaenkun 14:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC)